


Sob a lua

by bobohyunee



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Estranhos para amantes, M/M, oneus - Freeform, universitários
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobohyunee/pseuds/bobohyunee
Summary: Extenuado pela lista maçante de exercícios e todo conteúdo que têm que aprender para um seminário, Gunmin resolve deixar para trás a pilha de livros e ir até à praça no fim do quarteirão, observar as estrelas e relaxar na companhia da Lua.
Relationships: Lee Keonhee/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 2





	Sob a lua

**Author's Note:**

> Postada também nas minhas contas no Spirit e Wattpad com o mesmo couple.

**01.**

**Sobre Lee Gunmin.**

Estando na casa dos vinte anos, Lee Gunmin lutava contra a vontade de apoiar a cabeça na bagunça de livros que encontravam-se sobre a escrivaninha para, enfim adormecer e só despertar no dia seguinte — talvez no próximo ano -, ao menos um pouco mais enérgico do que nas manhãs anteriores. 

Houve uma pausa rápida na troca de músicas, poucos segundos de silêncio serviram para fazê-lo ouvir o próprio suspiro após um longo bocejo e o som da caneta escorregando entre os dedos antes de bater na superfície de madeira.

Agora Something Has To Change tocava no volume máximo que o alto-falante do celular oferecia. A voz de Amber Bain reverberando pelas paredes pintadas de duas cores em paralelo, o Indie pop com incorporações ecoava mais alto do que realmente estava graças ao silêncio que predominava a pequena residência de três cômodos e um banheiro, afinal eram apenas Gunmin e a ofuscante Perséfone, sua gatinha de estimação.

Segundo o relógio na parte superior da tela do celular não eram nem 10 horas da noite e Gunmin já estava na terceira latinha de um suco energético comprado na mercearia de esquina. Mesmo evitando ao máximo abusar da bebida que poderia facilmente trazer complicações para seu estômago que só tinha recebido até aquele momento duas fatias de pão integral e uma sopa de kimchi no café da manhã e, pasmem! Já havia passado da hora de uma boa refeição. 

Entretanto, infelizmente Gunmin sabia que não iria conseguir comer tranquilamente antes de resolver metade daquela lista de tortura.

A lista extensa continha cinco páginas – contando frente e verso – com exercícios impressos, os assuntos mistos serviam de apoio para o estudo do seminário que teria que apresentar em dois dias sobre Biomoléculas e Metabolismo. No meio da bagunça, anotações sobre Virologia, Micologia e Imunologia Básica, apenas as datas marcadas de caneta azul no canto superior de cada folha impediam-no de confundir a ordem cronológica dos conteúdos e causar uma bagunça ainda maior.

Ao som de Come A Little Closer o Lee conseguiu chegar na décima quinta questão, onde questionavam sobre mecanismo e os oncógenes dos vírus, mas, assim que passou da segunda linha do problema, Gunmin perdeu-se em sua mente cansada que insistia em dar-lhe um lembrete de que aquele era apenas o terceiro período e ainda tinham as disciplinas optativas e eletivas.

Gunmin respirou fundo com a destra mergulhou no cabelo despenteado e os dedos afunilados presos entre os fios embaraçados e oleosos pela falta de — tempo — cuidado. Todavia, concentrou-se em ler o enunciado do início; sem êxito, no entanto, Gunmin só se deu por vencido minutos depois, concluindo que estava disperso demais para conseguir focar no assunto proposto e criar uma resposta válida. 

Utilizando um pouco mais que força que o necessário o Lee recolheu as folhas soltas e ajeitou no meio da apostila, fechando-a para, enfim, levantar-se da cadeira desconfortável que havia surrupiado do conjunto que centralizava a cozinha, esticando um pouco as pernas pondo-se na ponta dos pés descalços, jogou seus braços para cima de modo a exercitar-se um pouco antes de seguir os planos para finalizar a noite.

O Lee saiu do quarto pelo único corredor estreito e curto que interligava os cômodos, não demorou avistar Perséfone toda esticada em um cochilo preguiçoso sobre o balcão da cozinha, e quando estava próximo o bastante, não hesitou em pegá-la para levar até a caminha dela — que ficava ao lado do único sofá de dois lugares que tinha na sala de estar. 

Gunmin aproveitou-se do sossego do animal que se aconchegou rapidamente a almofada macia para acariciar os pelos macios. Sem dúvida alguma, um de seus métodos de desestresse favoritos era aproveitar-se da carência de Perséfone e desfazer os nós de seus pelos longos ouvindo-a ronronar toda manhosa. 

O Lee não conseguia explicar em palavras a paz que lhe invadia ao dar a si mesmo o prazer de usufruir de momentos simples como aquele. Ainda que a consciência pesada insistisse em perturbá-lo sobre as atividades que provavelmente ficariam atrasadas — ao menos se continuasse com o mesmo costume o de desistir nos primeiros sinais de dispersão -, era relaxante.

Por mais alguns minutos Gunmin permaneceu na companhia da gata adormecida até seu estômago lembrá-lo do porque de ter saído do quarto, irritado pela negligência que vinha sofrendo. 

Gunmin não estava com vontade de cozinhar, muito provavelmente que se o fizesse não conseguiria comer e limpar a cozinha antes de ser vencido pelo sono que já espreitava, então, calculando suas poucas opções Gunmin optou pelo mais simples; ir até à praça no fim do quarteirão onde um senhor vendia alguns lanches rápidos.

Antes de deixar o pequeno espaço em que vivia, sobrepôs o pijama azul petróleo com peças mais quentes, apanhou o celular e os fones – estes sendo enfiados imediatamente nos ouvidos – e seguiu caminhando de chinelo e meias sob as luzes cintilantes das estrelas que pareciam persegui-lo, tal como a enorme Lua enquanto escutava Talking To The Moon.

☾

— Boa noite, Gunmin-ssi! — Saudou o senhor da barraca solitária que sempre o recebia com um sorriso enorme no rosto envelhecido estampado com as marcas do tempo.

— Boa noite, ajusshi! — Cumprimentou Gunmin, retribuindo a empolgação da melhor forma que pode, evitando um bocejo que surgiu repentinamente.

— Vai querer o de sempre? — perguntou referindo-se ao ramen reforçado com ovos e salsicha que o Lee costumava pedir todas às vezes em que decidia ir até ele em busca de comida e companhia. — Acredito que tem se alimentado de forma irresponsável, não é?

— Ah! — Bradou ligeiramente envergonhado. Gunmin sabia que já estava grandinho o suficiente para ser lembrado de algo tão trivial. — Ajusshi, não tenho tanto tempo para fazer pratos complexos.

— Arroz é tão simples quanto um ramen. Vocês jovens que tem muita preguiça! — falou sumindo atrás do tampo da barraca, emergir logo em seguida com um pote. — Trouxe algo saudável e acompanhamentos para você hoje, Gunmin.

— Senhor, não… — Gunmin tentou negar ao vê-lo esticar os braços em sua direção com uma embalagem de alumínio branca com flores coloridas.

— Aish, não seja teimoso, menino! — reclamou balançando um pouco as mãos. — Eu trouxe toda essa comida que eu mesmo preparei para você com muito carinho. É melhor que comer ramen e ovos todas as noites — disse sorrindo para persuadi-lo. — Vai fazer bem, e nem pense em pagar.

— Eu… — disse aceitando o pequeno presente. — não sei como agradecer.

— Mas eu sei! — afirmou de imediato. O pano de prato dançava entre os dedos. — Está vendo aquele garoto? De pé, sozinho perto das árvores. — apontou discretamente inclinando a cabeça na direção em que o garoto estava.

Gunmin seguiu-o com os olhos encontrando no banco de madeira próximo à rua um garoto consideravelmente alto, suas mãos estavam no bolso frontal do moletom amarelo mostarda — ao menos parecia ser assim daquele ângulo. Ele se equilibrava sobre os pés como uma criança, inclinando-se ligeiramente para trás e para frente num balanço suave, provavelmente, com intuito de manter uma temperatura agradável no corpo.

— O que devo…

— Faça companhia a ele — disse ao interrompê-lo. — Fará bem a você conhecer alguém. Ele está ali a um bom tempo, acredito que perdeu o ônibus. Tem uns dias que vejo ele esperando por ali, mas nunca ficou tanto tempo.

— Eu… vou ir até ele — concluiu lentamente, os olhos presos no garoto que havia voltado ao banco. — Obrigado pela comida, ajusshi!

— Não há o que agradecer, menino. Apenas coma bem e faça amizade!

Gunmin curvou-se em agradecimento antes de caminhar desajeitado na direção do rapaz. 

O Lee era tão tímido quando aparentava, na verdade, adorava conversar sobre qualquer assunto com qualquer pessoa que lhe desse espaço para iniciar um. Entretanto a situação em que se encontrava fazia seu lado introvertido aflorar e, por muito pouco não deu meia volta ao chegar próximo o suficiente para ser notado pelo — até então, — desconhecido que já estava sentado e sorriu arrastando o corpo preguiçosamente para extremidade do banco, deixando um espaço razoável para que Gunmin pudesse sentar-se e ainda sobrar uns dez centímetros entre eles.

— Boa noite — balbuciou em um fio de voz, quase se engasgando ao embolar a língua na aura tímida que o deixava extremamente desconfortável. 

Visivelmente desconfortável, Gunmin sentou-se nas madeiras frias do assento, sentindo o ar gélido penetrar às duas camadas — o pijama e a calça jeans — que cobriam suas pernas e nádegas.

— Boa noite — respondeu sorridente e, ao contrário do Lee, não parecia intimidado pela situação.

Em silêncio, acomodou-se no espaço que lhe foi cedido e abriu o pote dando de cara com pequenas divisórias preenchidas por diferentes acompanhamentos, e permaneceu em silêncio enquanto comia pacientemente, não por falta de assunto, Gunmin queria perguntar seu nome e descobrir mais sobre ele, talvez houvesse um motivo maior para seu cabelo ter sido pintado de azul além de que combinava muito com seu rosto alegre. 

Gunmin adoraria ouvir mais daquela voz que soou agradável no pouquíssimo que ouviu. Foi pensando nisso que lutou contra a timidez que o sufocava, em busca de um assunto para fazê-lo falar um pouco. E agora focando além de seus pensamentos barulhentos, não demorou para notar que seu hábito de mastigar ruidosamente poderia estar incomodando, afinal o de cabelos azuis se remexeu no banco várias vezes em um curto intervalo de tempo. 

Ainda em silêncio, Gunmin limpou os resquícios que sobraram molho apimentado em seus lábios com as costas da mão, antes de sentar meio de lado com a perna esquerda dobrada nos centímetros que mantinha os dois separados — o joelho agora tocando a coxa dele e o calor atravessando as roupas -, ficando de frente para ele, que imitou o movimento pouco depois, girando apenas o tronco.

— Desculpe-me — murmurou envergonhado após engolir as algas.

— Perdão?

— Faço muito barulho quando estou comendo.

— Ah! Isso… — Riu agitando a cabeça em negação, o suficiente para os fios azulados balançarem. — Não tem problema.

— Pode soar meio nojento, sabe…

— Eu não acho. — Negou quase imediatamente. — Ao contrário, parece estar muito bom… Digo, a comida.

— Hm… realmente. — Concordou olhando para o que restava. — Você quer um pouco? — indagou sob a timidez, ligeiramente interessado em prolongar aquele diálogo. — Eu simplesmente me sentei aqui e comecei a comer, nem pensei em oferecer. Mas se quiser, ainda tem um pouco.

— Não, não! — Acenou em negação com as mãos que outrora encontravam-se no bolso. Gunmin notou o quão seus dedos eram longos, que ele tinha uma pintinha na ponta do indicador e a unha do mindinho pintada de rosa flamingo. — Eu jantei no R.U. pouco antes de vir para cá. Pra mim é mais fácil do que chegar em casa e preparar tudo.

— Universitário? — perguntou e, apesar de já saber a resposta, esperou que ele balançasse a cabeça em confirmação. — Eu também sou. Terceiro período de Biomedicina.

— Estudo Geologia. — Suspirou dramaticamente, entrelaçando os dedos das mãos após acomodá-las sobre as próprias coxas. — Mas atrasei um pouco por conta do vestibular e todo o mais, graças a isso ainda estou no primeiro período.

Gunmin pensou em dizer que combinava com ele — estudar geologia -, pois, apesar de não fazer muito sentido, conseguia criar em sua mente a imagem perfeita dele exercendo a profissão enquanto explicava apaixonadamente tudo que sabia. Todavia, pareceu algo íntimo demais de se dizer a um desconhecido, poderia trazer desconfianças de segundas intenções as quais ele nem sequer havia cogitado até aquela ocasião, e então, não conseguia pensar em mais nada, apenas sentou corretamente com as pernas esticadas para fora do banco e a comida deixada de lado, esquecida sobre as coxas. 

O desconhecido de cabelo azul era bonito e tinha agido de maneira gentil, sua mente traiçoeira aproveitou para criar hipóteses indesejadas, o que o deixou envergonhado.

— Você não passou? — Questionou quebrando o silêncio que se estabeleceu. — Digo, no vestibular.

— Na primeira vez em que me inscrevi eu nem consegui fazer a prova. — Sorriu sem graça ajeitando a sua postura para ficar mais confortável sob todas as roupas quentes. — Eu fiquei nervoso, ansioso demais pra pensar em qualquer coisa a não ser em todas as pessoas que estavam para lá e pra cá revisando conteúdo, e em como eles automaticamente haviam se tornado meus oponentes, e então eu acabei surtando. — Concluiu olhando para o céu qça frente que se estendia sobre suas cabeças com um lençol balançando no varal. — Tive que tentar outra vez, foi por pouco, mas eu consegui.

Gunmin estava interessado — e muito. No entanto, sua mente dizia que era errado tentar se aprofundar em assuntos pessoais de um desconhecido sem ao menos conhecê-lo um pouco. Sua timidez junto ao nervosismo e o medo de fazer algo errado e estragar as possíveis possibilidades de se aproximar fizeram com que ele se calasse, mesma quando já se pegava abrindo a boca para dizer algo gentil, sentia que poderia se atrapalhar ou ser mal compreendido, assim, escolheu permanecer em silêncio e balançou a cabeça como quem diz sim. 

Pensou em perguntar sobre o cabelo, mas os faróis surgiram não muito distantes — o ônibus dele — foi um sinal de que já não tinha tempo.

— Bom… — Suspirou se levantando. — Eu tenho que ir. Obrigado.

— Por nada? — indagou retórico arqueando a sobrancelha, confuso com o agradecimento repentino. — Eu não fiz…

— Pela companhia, sabe? — lembrou. — Não precisava ter ficado aqui comigo. Sei que não ficou apenas para comer, poderia ter feito isso em casa, não é? — O Lee concordou envergonhado ao ser descoberto e o desconhecido riu. — Não tem problema, na verdade, foi muito legal da sua parte. Obrigado por isso, foi realmente gentil.

— Você… quantos anos você tem? — perguntou preocupado ao notar que não haviam se apresentado e poderia estar sendo mal-educado ao ignorar os honoríficos.

— Vinte e dois. — Sorriu agarrando com a destra a alça da mochila. — Tenho chances de ser chamado de hyung?

— Nenhuma. — Riu. — Pode me chamar de hyung. Eu vinte e quatro.

Não tiveram tempo para prorrogar o diálogo, o ônibus parou de forma barulhenta e o de cabelos azuis, estava de pé esperando as portas se abrirem por completo. Em um pulo, Gunmin ficou de pé e parou ao seu lado, aproveitando o tempo em que alguns passageiros desciam e para conseguir alcançá-lo assim que subiu o primeiro degrau.

— Ei! — Exclamou. — Eu me esqueci de perguntar o seu nome — disse alto o suficiente para que ele ouvisse sobre o motor barulhento do ônibus.

— Lee Keonhee. — Sorriu e acenou após subir os três degraus, colocando-se dentro do transporte. — Nós nos vemos amanhã, hyung!

Gunmin continuou na onde estava, esperou que ele entrasse no ônibus e pelas janelas, pôde vê-lo andando pelo corredor estreito em busca de um assento livre enquanto o coletivo começava a se movimentar, e mesmo que ele não tivesse olhando naquele momento, Gunmin levantou a destra acenando em despedida.

Naquela noite, mesmo após constatar que a comida que ainda restava na embalagem estava fria demais para ser ingerida, Gunmin voltou para casa com um sorrisinho bobo no rosto e um calorzinho bom no peito. 

Telescope tocando no volume máximo em seus fones, servia de embalo aos passos ritmados seguidos pelas estrelas e a Lua.

**Author's Note:**

> Agradeço por ter lido! 🤠


End file.
